With Arms Wide Open
by Mrs. Spiderman Penguin
Summary: Spencer and Teddy decide to have a baby their senior year of high school.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I uploaded this before, but when I decided to change the timeline of the story, I decided just to re-upload it with the fixed dates/ages. Enjoy!**

**(Also, Charlie was born a year early in this story, so she's four instead of three; and Toby's birthday is July 1, 2012 instead of him having the same birthday as Charlie.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the franchise, it wouldn't be over yet.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**February 2013**

"Hey Charlie, big sister Teddy here. About six or so weeks ago, Spencer and I decided to do something big... Something I'm having trouble keeping a secret about. So I figured maybe I could tell you, you know, since you won't see these videos for another ten or eleven or so years and the secret will _definitely _be out by then," Teddy began. The young blonde was sitting criss-cross on her bed, biting her lip. "We were talking about New Year's resolutions back in the beginning of December and... Spencer told me he wanted to have a baby."

The young blonde paused to let the words sink in before she continued. "Anyway, of course I immediately said no and freaked out on him... I mean, I'm a senior in high school. And I'll be graduating in half a year and going off to college right after that and I have my whole life ahead of me... But as he went on, everything he said made more sense. I mean, you graduate, get a job, get married, have kids. That's how it essentially works. But why does it have to work in that order? Why can't I have a baby, graduate, get a job and then get married? I know all of this sounds crazy... But after we talked about it for a few weeks... I decided I wanted a baby, too.

"I mean, Spencer and I already know we're going to get married... And that we're going to have a bunch of kids... So why not start early? Please, please don't think I'm crazy, Char. I mean, I know this situation is crazy... Especially because mom just had Toby back in July... But even if I changed my mind it would be too late. I'm pregnant," Teddy lifted the small ClearBlue pregnancy test into the camera view. "Wish me good luck, Charlie."

* * *

**Soo... What did you think?**


	2. Monday Morning Blues

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the response to this story :) Without further ado, here's chapter one.**

* * *

_**February 17, 2013 - 5:00 am - Duncan Household**_

* * *

_9 weeks pregnant_

* * *

**Chapter 1- Monday Morning Blues**

* * *

Oh, how she despised Monday mornings.

Teddy Duncan rolled over in her bed and tried to drown out the noise of her blaring alarm clock, knowing all too well that it was all the way across the room and she'd have to get up to shut it off. The last few mornings she'd had trouble dragging herself out of bed, even missing first period the previous Thursday. So, in an attempt to get herself up earlier, she decided to move her clock somewhere she'd have to get up to reach, hoping that that would motivate her to stay out of bed.

Thirty seconds later, when the annoying noise became to much for her to tolerate, she groaned and swung her legs off of her bed, stuffing her manicured feet into her fuzzy green slippers and wrapping her robe around herself. The warmth and comfort of her bed tempted her, but she shook herself and slid her wooden door open, making her way upstairs to shower.

The house, for the next half hour or so, was silent and dark, something rare for the Duncan family. There were six current residents, three of them teenagers, and it was only a three bedroom home (part of the reason Bob had built Teddy her own room in the basement) with a few adjustments. In other words, Teddy's morning shower was the only quiet part of her day, minus the rare occasion when her family was out and she wasn't.

The young blonde climbed in the shower and let the hot water run over her body, feeling instantly relaxed. For the next few minutes as she washed and conditioned her hair, all was tranquil. That was, until she heard a crash in the kitchen, followed by her seven month old brother's cries and Amy's booming voice over everything. Teddy sighed, finished up shaving her legs and turned the water off, stepping out into the steamy room and drying off.

Forty five minutes later, Teddy emerged from her bedroom dressed in her most comfortable jeans, a tank top and a cardigan, her hair waved to perfection. Entering the kitchen with a smile, she saw her family seated around the table eating waffles.

"Morning sweetie," Amy greeted with a smile, standing to grab Teddy's plate of food. "Try the waffles, they're delicious."

"Did you cook?" Teddy asked her mother suspiciously, taking a seat at the table and smothering her waffles in syrup.

"Not today," Amy replied. "They're frozen. I was going to make scrambled eggs for everybody, but Charlie had a little accident with the bowl this morning, so freezer food it is."

Teddy nodded, relieved she wasn't going to have to eat her mother's cooking. She'd been blessed already to have no morning sickness since she woke up, she didn't want to push it. Digging into her waffles, small conversation around the table began.

* * *

**WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO - WAWO**

* * *

_**6:45 am - South High School**_

* * *

"Hey, you," Teddy greeted as she approached her boyfriend of nearly two years (disregarding the time the pair had spent apart because of Spencer's mistakes), Spencer Colton Walsh.

"Hi, me," he replied in a flirty tone, punching in the combination for his and Teddy's shared locker before taking her bag off of her shoulder for her. "How are you feeling this morning, gorgeous?"

"Great!" She responded excitedly.

The 18-year-old boy, whose birthday was just four days ago, looked around to make sure that nobody in the crowded hallway was in ear-shot before leaning in to whisper "no morning sickness?"

"Not yet!" The blonde replied in an excited whisper. "I ate a full breakfast and everything!"

"That's awesome, love!" Spencer replied, pulling his girlfriend in for a hug.

Yes, morning sickness. Spencer and Teddy were proud to say that they were, indeed, expecting a child. And no, it wasn't the typical _"Welp, we should've worn protection" _or _"We should've been more careful"_ situation. Spencer and Teddy wanted their baby. It was entirely planned out by the two of them.

Originally, Spencer brought up the idea to Teddy in Mid-November. Naturally, Teddy freaked out. But after they got to thinking, they decided it was something that they both wanted. By the beginning of December, the two began trying. With Spencer's parents out of town more often than not on business trips, and Teddy's best friend, Ivy Wentz, willing to cover her best friend, it didn't take long before Teddy was with-child. Of course, Ivy didn't know that this was what was happening, and best friend who actually knew would've tried to slap sense into their friend. Actually, the only people that knew as of right now were Teddy and Spencer.

The pair was planning on waiting to tell family and friends the exciting news until after Teddy entered her second trimester. During the first twelve weeks of pregnancy, there's a high risk for miscarriage, and the last thing Teddy wanted was to tell everybody only to lose her child.

"Anyways, how was your morning, handsome?" Teddy asked as her boyfriend took out two Advanced Placement Government textbooks and two notebooks from their locker.

"It was okay," he shrugged. "Mom and dad are leaving again today."

"Ah, I see," Teddy replied, clicking her tongue. She meant no disrespect to her future in-laws, but her personal opinion was that anybody who left their kid to be raised by a nanny and who were gone four-to-six days a week probably shouldn't have had a child to begin with. Not that she wasn't eternally grateful for her soulmate, of course. She just felt bad for him. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if her parents were never around. Instinctively, Teddy reached a hand up to her still-flat stomach and rested it there. She found comfort in knowing that she and Spencer would never be those parents. They were going to raise their own child, thank-you-very-much.

"We still on for our appointment after school today?" Spencer asked, changing the subject from his parents.

"Yep," Teddy replied happily. "2:00 sharp, so we'll have time to stop and grab lunch first if we want."

"Sounds good," Spencer replied with a smile. "Who's driving?"

"I was thinking you could follow me back to my house and we could drop off my car and then you could drive." Teddy suggested as the bell rang.

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer smiled, grabbing a hold of his girlfriend's hand.

"You know, I can carry my own textbook," Teddy said with a giggle.

"No, way I'm going to let a princess do something so peasantly," Spencer winked as Teddy's cheeks turned a crimson color. The brunette boy smiled triumphantly as they entered their first period.

* * *

**WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO - WAWO**

* * *

**_9:00 am_**

* * *

After spending first and second period passing notes, playing footsies and making googly eyes at each other, Spencer and Teddy regretfully had to part ways to go to their respective third periods, Weight Lifting and Advanced Placement Calculus. Teddy sighed as she entered the room. She _hated_ calculus.

Not that she wasn't good at it, in fact, Teddy had a 100% in the class. She hated it because A) it was only one of two classes she and Spencer didn't share, and B) her arch enemy, Victoria Zong was in that class.

Ever since her junior year, when Victoria got jealous of her boyfriend, Victor spending a lot of time at Teddy's house, the two had _hated _each other. Victoria, highly jealous of Teddy even though Victor was only helping tutor her for her SAT's, assumed that Victor was cheating on her and tried to sabotage Teddy and Spencer's relationship by making it look as if Spencer was cheating again.

And the hatred between the two girls only grew at the beginning of the year, when it was announced that Victor had been accepted to Yale early and Victoria and Teddy were now tied for valedictorian of the class of 2013.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Victoria smirked as Teddy entered the room. Teddy rolled her eyes and made her way to her seat, not wanting to give the stuck-up brunette girl the satisfaction of an argument. "Where did you buy that outfit? Good-Will?"

Teddy bit her tongue as Victoria and her two friends laughed.

"Aw, nothing so say? Cat got your tongue, Teddy-Bear?"

"God, you're such a bitch," Teddy muttered under her breath unintentionally. Well, crap. So much for biting her tongue.

"Excuse me, bottle-blonde?" Victoria snarled. The brunette began to approach Teddy, eager for an argument, when the shrill ring of the bell stopped her in her tracks. If there was one thing that Victoria cared more about than ruining Teddy's life, it was her grade point average. She turned around and sat in her seat quickly, facing the front of the room just as Mrs. Ross entered the room and put the daily warm-up on the board.

"Ms. Duncan?" Mrs. Ross snapped half way through the class.

"Yes?" Teddy replied, jumping. She hadn't realized she'd been daydreaming until just then.

"I _said_, come to the board and work out problem number 31 for the class," Mrs. Ross repeated, rolling her eyes. Ahead, Teddy heard Victoria snicker.

Teddy stood slowly, grabbing her notebook to go to the room when she felt the familiar churning of her stomach. _Oh, God. _Teddy thought to herself. _Not now. Please, no, not now._

"Um, can I go to the bathroom?" Teddy asked desperately.

"No, Ms. Duncan, you may _not _go to the bathroom at this moment. You're not getting out of doing the problem when I know very well you know how to do it."

"Please?" Teddy asked, placing a hand over her mouth.

"If it's such an _emergency_, Ms. Duncan, you can go _after_ you've finished the problem."

Teddy nodded slowly. Okay, no big deal. She just had to work through the problem and then she'd be dismissed.

_Don't puke. Don't puke. Don't puke._

Walking slowly, Teddy made her way from the back of the classroom to the front. She began to work through the problem on the board as quickly as she could.

_Don't puke. Teddy, you're almost finished. Hold it in._

"Thank you, Ms. Duncan," Mrs. Ross said when Teddy stepped out of the way to show her work.

"Can I go to the bathroom now?"

Mrs. Ross sighed. "I suppose. Take the pass."

"Wait!" Victoria called out from her seat, raising her hand in the air. "Teddy made a mistake in her work, Mrs. Ross."

Teddy's stomach churned again and she put a hand over her mouth again. She needed to get to the bathroom _now._

"Where do you see that, Ms. Zong? Ms. Duncan, wait for her to show you where your mistake lays."

Victoria smiled smugly as she skipped up to the board.

"Mrs. Ross, _please_," Teddy begged.

_"Ms. Duncan, you can hold it another minute!"_

"But I-" Teddy stopped mid-sentence. Three seconds later, all that could be heard was the sound of Victoria Zong's screech as her notebook was covered in vomit.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, chapter 1! :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it haha. :)  
**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I'm going to try my hardest to make sure that it's _a lot_ shorter of a wait than the one between the prologue and now... **

**So, uh... Review please? :3**


End file.
